


A Boy-Shaped Space

by waltzmatildah



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word 'Promicide' drabble that started life as my original assignment attempt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy-Shaped Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithful4you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful4you/gifts).



Her lips move around the syllables of his name, silent beneath the storm in his chest. He wants to touch her, reach across the inches that separate them, ground himself in the silk of her skin.

He wants to catch her hand and launch them both over the side of this boat. Far enough out and far enough down and far enough back in time that it’s just them, the ocean, and forever.

He wants to crawl into the space beneath her ribcage, curl up around his knees in the only place he’s dared dream could feel like home.

_Her._


End file.
